full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Hopkins
Marcus Hopkin's on the surface appears to be nothing more than a influential businessman, running numerous companies and being the current owner of Tek incorporated, along with being a important share holder and major branch leader of the corporation Bio-Tech Corp. On the side he is a council member for The Order of St. Arthur, thus being one of its highest ranked members after having served ten years as a field operative. He is descended from one of their most important members, Mathew Hopkins, the so called Witchfinder general. And in addition to all that he uses his privileged position to front numerous weapon development programs for both the Order and the private sector. Characteristics *'Name': Marcus Hopkins *'Aliases': Ultimate Pop, Councillor, Ghost of Gerald Baxter *'Age': 57 *'Hair': Black 'Greying' *'Eyes': Black *'Likes': Fine dining, hunting, rifles, cutting edge technology, educated people, manipulating others, art *'Dislikes': Being challenged or insulted, politics disrupting business, Talbot pack, the idea of coexistence, humans getting hurt 'needlessly' *'Family': Marion Hopkins (Daughter), Marco Hopkins 'Coco' (Son) Wife (divorced), Leonardo Tek (God son) Appearance Marcus stands around average height and is in appearance a slim, and unassuming man, with slicked back hair, which is slowly going grey. He is clean shaven and has a long drawn face, which matches his thin body shape. He frequently wears suits or long sleeves shirts at all times, along with gloves which he insists is due to a rare allergy he has, which has caused his arm muscles to wither away. However this is not true, Marcus's arms are in fact mechanical constructs which have been grafted onto his body for some years now. Amazingly advanced for their age, they are plated in polished silver and have runes inscribed in gold all up to his shoulder blades. He takes great pains to hide his cybernetics, and so far has been successful. He also frequently wears a silver ring over his right hands gloves. Background Marcus was born into the Order of St. Arthur, hailing from one of the orders most loyal line of hunters. He was raised and is the product of extreme human supremacist teachings, believing that humans are the ultimate product of Earth with their ability to dominate, out number and out think the supernatural despite the latter's clear advantages over an ordinary human. His father died in the Cuban missile incident and he inherited the families estate when his mother died ten years later. Rich and young, Marcus perused personal hobbies outside of his business exploits. He was considered a rising star in the artistic world with his ability to draw and sculpt, and at a point it was considered that he could make a mark on the artistic world. Add this with his successes in the business world, purchasing and saving failing companies, and also his twelve hunting kills, by the time he was twenty one he truly felt like he was on top of the world. However during a raid in the mid eighties against a were tiger enclave Marcus seemingly endless rise came to a violent halt. He had managed to kill his second were creature that day and was moving onto the two parents' cubs when he was ambushed by a werewolf, Sir John Talbot. Separated from his fellow hunters and low on ammo, Marcus made the arrogant mistake of drastically overestimating his ability and underestimated his opponent. Despite keeping Sir John pinned down for much of the fight, when the hunter reached his last clip he made the choice to go for the Children which gave Sir John the opening to strike, separating him from his weapon. Not one to give up Marcus reengaged and foolishly grappled with the Werewolf using a knife to stab him in the neck, seriously wounding the wolf and driving him into a rage. Sir John, half in panic and half in anger, tore off the hunters arms and then beat him until he stopped moving. Composing himself and evacuating the children Sir John left the hunter for dead, but Marcus refused to die like that, defeated and broken, with him somehow managing to crawl back to his fellow hunters. Through his contacts Marcus was fitted painfully with silver cybernetic arms through his contacts in Tek incorporated. This allowed him to re-join the hunting community, when a battle like that would cripple most hunters for life. However the new arms left him unable to feel and the arms suffered from poor fine motor control making it very hard to do fine detail work like writing or more seriously for him paint. His artistic carer ruined, he fell into a depression and rededicated himself to his business exploits, bowing out of the art scene on the excuse of a degenerative neural disease in his arms. A few years later, his influence in multiple companies, like Bio-Tech Corp and stewardship of West Tek. after its owners death, led to Marcus being elected to the Order's council position for technological research. He eventually retired from direct hunting and dedicated his twilight years to securing his business interests for his family to inherit and develop the next generation of monster hunting technology. Setting himself up in Everett he juggled responsibilities to a close business associate Mr. Norwest, aiding the Order's underground activities and spying on the cities local monster hunting organisation the Argent hunters. However with the emergence of werewolves in the city, and the efforts of the local hunters and police being incapable of handling them he has decided to take matters into his own, silver, hands. Personality Marcus Hopkins has his fingers in so many pies its hard to keep track of where his business empire begins and where it ends. A capable businessman, the old hunter has over the decades set himself up as both a legitimate industrialist, honest philanthropist, a man of the people and secretly a black market dealer in both normal and anti-supernatural weaponry. Capable of keeping a cool strategic head, Marcus values loyalty and honesty amongst his subordinates, and also the ability to think before acting. Rarely rushing in, he has learned from his impulsive youth and knows the price of half measures, resulting in him carefully planning and considering every avenue of a potential deal. He possess a discerning eye and has a knack for manipulating people by playing to their egos and moral conscience. Hence why he often works with honest businessmen, lulling them into trusting him as he uses their legitimacy as a front for his more immoral underground operation. Which hides by burying it in a web of bur acratic and legal quagmire that no lawyer or investigative journalist can untangle. It is this skill that gives Marcus a sense of superiority over most people, he has a tendency to look down on them, although keeps up a genuine attempt at self humiliation as a way of preventing himself from making the brash decisions which led to his accident. Despite his tendency to use underhanded and borderline illegal activities Marcus does care about those he works with, as well as the rest of humanity, and takes the time to get to known his partners and their families. However under this veil of polite, if arrogant strategic planning Marcus is motivated by fear. he was brought up on the ideals that the supernatural is bent on corrupting 'pure human society' with it attempting to infect and steal away all their accomplishments. In his mind human are a superior species, as despite all their capabilities they were the ones to build modern society. All the technology, all of the laws and accomplishments in the last two thousand years are in Marcus's mind the result of human's. And thus it is mankind that deserves to rule the world, and sees any creature who whishes' to become a part of, imitate or tries to destroy this society, is a threat and must be purged. He firmly believes that many humans are also weak willed and if given the option would trade in their humans subtle superiority and ingenuity for the more obvious demonstrations of physical power of the supernatural. As such he not only hates the supernatural with a legitimate passion, he also views himself and other Monster hunters as righteous defenders keeping people safe from monsters and themselves, no matter how illicit the activities they engage in to maintain mankind's dominance. Indeed he wishes nothing more then to leave his mark on society, and hence is why when battered and broken during that dreadful hunt he refused to die. He will not be forgotten, he will not go to death quietly, he will only rest in peace once the world thanks him for everything he has done. It is for this reason he views groups like the Talbot Pack and M.O.N.S.ters as a serious threat, as they do not fit into preconceived notions of the supernatural, and are in his mind secret recruiting grounds for turning people into were creatures. In fact after seeing so many people fail to take down these creatures, and the growing numbers of supernatural creatures as the ultimate thing he fears: Humans accepting coexistence with the supernatural, which he feels will lead to mankind's slow extinction as more and more choose to willingly be infected. Over time, after repeated failures, he begins to suffer a mental break down and starts to use more extreme methods of taking down the cities 'infection' with each failure leading to him becoming more ruthless and more unstable as his fear grows. As such they must be destroyed! Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Manipulative:' With his discerning eye Marcus can read a person, how they act, talk, and what their preferences are. He frequently reads up on the people he meets and is skilled at playing to their vanity, ego and interests to get them into his favour. Always wise never to push his luck with the people he tries to influence, he is just at skilled at making people do what he 'suggests' as he is at making sure no one realises he is doing it. *'Businessman:' His discerning eye extends to his ability to read the financial and business climate, he makes both long term and short term investments. As such he has amassed considerable wealth, and positioned himself into key positions in the financial community. *'Superhuman strength:' Marcus's cybernetic arms afford him superhuman strength that outmatches that of most supernatural creatures, with hi epitaph 'Ultimate pop' stemming from his famed killing of a Vampire Ace by crushing her skull one handed. He is strong enough to punch through reinforced concrete and peel back sheet metal with ease. Skills *'Hand to hand combat:' While his age has jarred his reaction time, Marcus is a killed hand to hand combatant. While he has come to view getting his hands dirty as something he is above, he does keep up with boxing as a way of getting fit. *'Trained Marksman:' Trained in SAS combat techniques, Marcus used a rifle as his preferred weapon before his accident, and still prefers to use a gun over brute force. While not a expert shot, he still demonstrates a capable skill for his age on par with many soldiers. *'Art': Marco was a talented artist when he was younger, and was considered a rising star in the art world. However after his accident his dreams were dashed and he can no longer produce art on the level he once could. Equipment *'Cybernetic arms:' Marcus' greatest shame. He got the implants from his fellow hunters in Tek Incorporated after his defeat in India. However despite the superhuman strength they give him he is now unable to feel or touch with them and lacks fine motor control, which crippled many of his artistic exploits, leaving him bitter and angry towards the supernatural. Needless to say the cybernetics are coated with silver and gold, allowing him to deal painful attacks to his supernatural opponents. However they are a decade old model and while they were advanced for their time they can seize up when exposed to dust or water, although this does little but slow him down. *'Gloves:' Marcus wears gloves over his hands as a way of hiding his cybernetics due to his own personal shame and them also being a key give away of his real identity and connection to monster hunting. *'Silver ring:' An item most Order of St. Arthur Members carry: the silver ring is plain with the only identifiable item being a inscription on the inside of the ring with the Latin phrase Praeteritum pro future. The ring is used as both a form of identification for fellow members, as well as identifying potential supernatural creatures, as by shaking a persons hand with the ring on can leave behind small burn residue on the ring, allowing the order to investigate further Relationships Marcus's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Richard Barnes Trivia *Marcus theme song is 'Thrawns Web' by Kevim Kiner *Marcus has shares in many of the big companies around the world, he is a board member for Bio-Tech, holds a manger position in Cyber Corp, is the acting CEO for Tek Incorporated and is a huge investor in various industrial producers. *Marcus is known by many in the hunter community as the 'Ghost of Gerald Baxter' the last Grandmaster of the order during the 2nd world war, before the group was cut loose by the British government. Gerald wrote the manifesto on how the Order of St. Arthur would operate following World War 2 and is considered an important figure within the organisation. Marcus is a strong believer in Gerald's ideals for a future where mankind did not need to live in fear of the Supernatural: in fact next only seven other members of the Order who have met Gerald and are still alive. Marcus idolises the man keeping a bust in his office and his views on humanities superiority and dedication stem right from him. Indeed it is also due to Gerald that Marcus is so dedicated to developing the next generation of Monster hunting weaponry. Navigation Category:Hunters Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Humans Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Males